


Changing Your Mind

by EchoFall



Series: DSUS? [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sex, Unfinished sex, dunno what this is, it’s kind of a metaphor for trauma and asexuality because of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: A semi-sequel to Dad Spy, Uncle Spy? told from Lucien’s perspective.Lucien and Mundy have sex for the first time, it doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: DSUS? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Changing Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the last instalment in the DSUS? series.

I had thought that I would want this. 

Sniper - Mundy, I should say. We haven’t been employed by Mann Co. for months now - ran his hand up my side. His other hand was behind my head, running through my hair as kissed me. I kissed back, ignoring how queasy I was beginning to feel. 

I moaned slightly, involuntarily as he bit lightly on my bottom lip. Opening my eyes to meet his, I felt him attempt to pull my shirt off of my shoulders. I hesitated for a fraction of a second, something that Mundy didn’t seem to realise. Then I went along with it, pulling his shirt off of his body once mine was off. 

I was supposed to like this, wasn’t I? This is what couples did. This is how people showed their loves. We may not have been a normal couple, or even normal people, but still. 

I tensed, letting out a shaky breath as Mundy groped me through my pants. I then relaxed, chuckling in response to the slightly concerned look my lover gave me, playing it off as shock. 

“I was just not expecting it, my Love.” 

He nodded, sucking on my neck as he unfastened my trousers with one hand. The other came down to pull them down as he pulled down his own, pushing me down further into the bed. Images flashed through my head, memories of things I would much rather forget. I shuddered, shaking the thoughts from my head before Mundy could notice anything was amiss. 

“Alright, Love…” He murmured seductively into my ear, causing my face to flush. “You look so nice like this.” He slowly began pulling off my undergarments, until we were both fully naked. He reached over to presumably grab some lube, and not before long wet fingers were slowly pushing into my entrance. I whimpered, gasping at the new sensation. He chuckled, running his fingers over my spine with his free hand. 

“It’s alright, Love. I gotcha, I gotcha…” He pushed another finger into me, causing me to moan. I still felt unsure, but at this point I knew it was too late to back out. Another finger was added, and I was only realising how hard Mundy was. He adjusted me against him, the head of his cock teasing me. I moaned his name as my painfully hard length rubbed against him. 

“M-Mundy…” He adjusted our position again, almost fully pinning me underneath him. Some of the arousal fell away, as I felt trapped, panic beginning to swirl inside me. Mundy leaned forwards to whisper into my ear.

“I’ve got you now, Love. Yer gonna be so nice for me, aintcha?” He asked, aligning himself against me. I panicked, beginning to pull away. 

“N-No, no, no-“ I freed myself, cowering against the pillows of the bed as I trembled. He looked at me in confusion, his erection softening as leant away from him. “St-stay a-away!” I curled up defensively, my shoulder shaking. 

“Love! I’m sorry, I should’ve known this would be too much- here.” He got off of the bed, grabbing my clothes and throwing them towards me as he put on his own. I put on the clothes, watching Mundy closely to make sure he didn’t try anything while I was dressing myself. Once he was fully dressed, he sat down on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Love. I promise, I’m not gonna do anything to you.” I unfurled, latching onto his shoulder as I began to sob. He wrapped an arm around me, careful to not try and restrain me or hold me down. 

“... Apologies, Mundy. I do not know what came over me.” I apologised quietly, mumbling into his collarbone. 

“No need to apologise, Love. You’ve gone through a lot, it’s okay if you’re not ready for stuff like this just yet. It’s okay if you’re not ready for stuff like this ever.” We stayed in silence for a long while, content on just holding each other. Eventually, I spoke up. 

“Thank you, mon cher. Thank you.” He chuckled, tilting my head up with a kind hand. 

“No need to thank me, Love. I’ll always be here for you. Always.” I smiled, knowing that this was the truth.


End file.
